As the technology of this field, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2008-129804 discloses a traveling control plan generating system. The traveling control plan generating system can hierarchically classify a traveling control plan into a high-level plan and a low-level plan and select the low-level plan of the vehicle on the basis of evaluation using a predetermined index, considering the low-level plan of surrounding vehicles, while satisfying the traveling plan of the vehicle, such as fuel efficiency, according to the high-level plan. Therefore, one vehicle is controlled on the basis of an appropriate plan according to predetermined conditions.